See you again
by ChairCaskett
Summary: I decided to re-write the first episode of Castle. Exept that in my world, Kate and Rick already know each other. But they lost each other 10 years ago. Why? You'll have to read to find out! :)
1. See you again

Hello everyone! So, I really don't know what came over me when I started writing this. But I did, so I thought "Why not? Go ahead and publish that!" so here it is. I'm really not sure about this though.

Anyway, I'll just like you to know that English is not my mother language, so I would really appreciate it if you tell me when I make grammar or spelling mistakes.

I don't think I have anything else to say, so about the story. It's AU, but I'll still try to stick to what happens in the épisodes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

-Yo, Beckett, over here! called Detective Javier Esposito.

Detective Kate Beckett followed her partner inside the large building and to the top floor.

While she was in the elevator, she mentally prepared herself. The body, the blood. She was used to all this, but she still felt the same as the first time.

Little did she know that this time wouldn't be the same. She realized that as she entered the room and saw the body.

Roses on the body, a sunflower on the eyes. It was all too familiar and painful, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she kneeled in front of the dead young girl and silently studied her.

-Who are you? she whispered.

-Alison Tisdale, 24. Grad student at NYU, part of the social work programme.

-Nice place for a social worker.

-Daddy's money.

-The neighbours complained about the music, but she never answered.

-No signs of struggles. He knew her.

Beckett was acting innocent, but she knew where all this would lead her. But she didn't want to think about that right now.

-He even bought her flowers. Who says romance is dead? said Lanie, the Medical Examiner.

-I do, every Saturday night. Anyway, what did he give her? Beside roses? she asked, already knowing the answer.

-Two shots in the chest, small calibre.

Beckett started turning around the body, thinking. Did she really have to say what was on her mind? She could act all innocent and let the Guys take care of this. But what would be the point? Finally, she broke the silence:

-Does this look familiar to anyone?

Esposito and Ryan shook their head.

-No. But, I'm not the one with a thing for freaky ones.

-Well you're wrong. The freaky ones are very instructive. And they require more. See how he left her? Covered modestly?

-Yeah?

-Despite all of the effort, all the preparation, you won't find any sign of sexual abuse.

-And you know that because? asked Ryan, the new guy.

-Because I've already seen this before.

-...

-Oh come on, don't you guys read?

* * *

-Do you want to know why I chose to kill Derrick Storm?

Alexis looked at her father and encouraged him to continue.

-Because I was bored. There were no more surprises, I knew everything that was going to happen to him.

-But Dad, isn't it normal? I mean, you're the writer, you should know what you want, right?

-Of course, but where's the fun in that? Plus, now that he's dead, I will have to create a new character. Spend more time writing, at home, which means ,no more parties for a long while.

-I thought you liked being the center of attention?

-But it's always the same thing. "Where do you get your ideas?" "You're amazing".

-And don't forget the very famous "Would you sign my chest?"

-That one I don't mind.

-I do.

-The point is, I'm tired of this. I just want someone to come up to me and say something new, is that too much to ask?

Then, somebody tapped on his shoulder.

-Mister Castle?

He froze. This voice... _No, don't even go there_, he thought. He turned around to face the woman who had called him.

-Where would you...

But when he saw this face, he completely lost everything. He didn't even know where he was anymore.

The young woman flinched, but continued anyway.

-I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYP... Are you okay?

He didn't even hear her questions as the world around him faded.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Can I ask you to review and tell me what you thought of that? :)

XOXO

ChairCaskett


	2. Where have you been?

Hello everyone! Thank you to the ones who read!

Again, I'm not sure about posting this, but I decided to try.

About the story, there are a few things that I forgot to say.

Johanna Beckett will be a very important character, but she is still dead. Also, Esposito will be an other important character.

Things might not be very clear right now, but I will explain everything later.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Kate slowly got closer.

-Rick, are you okay?

She didn't want to worry, she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't help it.

-Katie?

A voice came behind her.

-Katie? Is that you?

The young woman turned around and she saw the redhead. She gave her a thin smile.

-Alexis, how are you?

-How about you? We haven't seen you in years! Where have you been?

-Yeah, I've been... busy. Sorry, she said, trying to hide her anger.

This reminded her of the object of her visit. She kicked in the writer's shoe and said dryly:

-Rick, time to wake up!

Seeing that he wouldn't react, she sighed.

-Alexis? Look, it may sound strange, but I need your dad. Could you help me wake him up?

The young girl looked at her friend. She remembered her introducing herself as "Detective Beckett".

-Katie, what's going on? Is my dad in any trouble?

-No sweetie, I promise he isn't. Actually, I'm here because I need his help on a case.

-A case? So you really are a cop?

_I really need to get out of here..._

-Look, Alexis, I would love to stay and chat with you, but I need to go. As soon as your father accepts to follow me of course.

-Okay, then, I guess I'll see you later.

* * *

-Grams, can I talk to you for a second please?

The older woman turned around and her face lit when she saw her granddaughter. She looked at her "date" and excused herself, then turned to Alexis.

-Darling, what is it, you seem upset.

-Grams, do you remember what happened 10 years ago?

-Well, a lot has happened 10 years ago, honey.

Alexis bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to bring this up with her grandmother, but she wanted to know.

-I'm talking about Johanna Beckett...

Tears welled up in Martha's eyes at the mention of her late friend.

-A few months after she died, Katie came at the loft. And then, we never saw her again. Why?

* * *

_He was at the loft, writing. He was supposed to send his work to Gina, but once again, he would be late, which is probably why he didn't hear the loud knock at the door. His mother opened the door._

_-Katherine, what a pleasure to see you!_

_-It's nice to see you too Martha._

_The older woman took a closer look at her. She had been crying._

_-What can I do for you? she asked in a soft and sad voice._

_-Is Rick here?_

_-Yes, he's just locked up in his office. You know him, he's late, as usual._

_Kate managed a slight smile._

_-But his book will have to wait._

_-No, if he's busy, I can come back later and..._

_-Oh Darling, don't be stupid, he's been in there for hours, I'm sure he would be more than willing to welcome the procrastination. Go in there. He will be happy to see you, it's been a long time._

_-Thank you Martha._

_He had felt more than he had heard someone behind his door._

_-Come in! He shouted._

_When the door opened, he almost jumped off his chair._

_-Kate! Are you alright?_

_She didn't answer, but surprised him by letting him take her into an embrace. She had become so cautious and distant these past few months._

_-Kate, what's going on?_

_She looked at her friend. When she started talking, her voice was weak, but she didn't care._

_-He did it again._

_He started rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her, but he knew it was useless. He couldn't make it better._

_-He doesn't care, Rick. Today, when I came home, I started to tidy everything up and when he didn't say anything, I... I thought that maybe things could change, but... when I looked in his eyes, there was nothing. He really doesn't care anymore. It's like he's dead inside and... he doesn't even care._

_She was crying, like never before._

_He knew her, she was his friend, but he didn't know what to do. So he decided to do what he did best. Make her smile._

_-You know, if you didn't like this shirt, you shouldn't have bought it._

_He felt her smile against his chest._

_-Look, I'm going to go change and then, how about we go out? Fresh air might be good for you. I'll even let you have an ice cream if you want._

* * *

_Later that day, he brought them back to his place. Rick looked at his friend, sitting next to him. She looked happier, more relaxed than the girl who had knocked at his door earlier._

_-So, she asked. Are you going to invite me or do I have to go home?_

_Rick smiled. He loved it when she was like that. So, he couldn't resist teasing her a little._

_-Well, it depends... What's in it for me?_

_Kate raised a brow, her eyes sparkling in amusement for the first time in what felt like forever._

_-Are you kidding? I'm offering you to spend more time with me and you want to know what's for you? You should be punished for that!_

_Rick almost laughed. It felt so good to see her be herself again._

_-What kind of punishement could you choose?_

_-Hum... A drink? I could really use one._

_Rick bit his bottom lip. He was always uncomfortable when she talked about alcohol. Even when she was joking. But she looked so great, he didn't want to bring her father up._

_-One drink for the lady!_

* * *

_A few hours and a few bottles of wine later, they were still sitting on his couch, Kate leaning against his shoulder._

_-Well, I should go home, she said, startling Rick who thought she was sleeping._

_The young man looked at her with serious eyes._

_-What? No, you're not going home!_

_-Why?_

_-Because you're so drunk you couldn't walk straight._

_-I'm not drunk!_

_-Oh yeah? Oh, no I see what you're doing!_

_-And what is that?_

_-Oh come on, don't pretend to be concerned about my safety, _Ricky_!_

_-What do you mean, of course I..._

_-No no no no, I get it. You just want me to stay here, don't you?_

_-Kate, I swear to you that..._

_-Don't be ashamed, it's sweet!_

_Rick sighed. Why was she doing this. She knew that he wouldn't say no to anything she said._

_-So? She asked. What do you say? Sleepover?_

_-Kate, I told you, I don't think it is a..._

_But then he froze. He hadn't noticed how close they were and it made him uncomfortable. He had already seen her drunk, he knew what she could do. And he also knew that she always ended up regretting it._

_-Shhhhh, she whispered. No talking._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say a word, her lips were pressed on his._

* * *

-Waouh Beckett, the man has been asleep for an hour! What did you do to him?

-Shut up, Espo!

They were both observing the sleeping author through the windows of the break room while Ryan was trying to wake him up. Finally, he got out of the room.

-I think our special guest is finally able to join the party.

-Fine, thanks Ryan. There is something that I have to do, but could you take him to the interrogation room, I'll be right back.

-Sure, he'll be there.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_Review?_

_XOXO_

_ChairCaskett_


	3. I missed you too

Hi! Sorry for the late update!

So, here's the new chapter. It's a lot like the actual episode, but I changed a few things.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

* * *

A few minutes later, Beckett opened the door of the interrogation room. She breathed deeply. _You can do it. You can do it._

-So, Mr Castle. Better?

The writer didn't answer. He still couldn't believe that she was there. Probable to arrest him, but he didn't care.

-I'll take that as a yes. So it's quite a record you have. Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest... It's interesting.

He shrugged.

-Boys will be boys, he said, looking at her with charming eyes.

-And it also says here that you stole a police horse.

-No, borrowed.

-And you were... nude, at the time?!

-It was spring, I needed some freshness!

-And everytime the charges were dropped, she said with disgust in her voice.

-What can I say, the mayor is a huge fan. But, if that makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me. I seem to remember you didn't mind that much.

-Mr Castle, this whole bad boy charm thing that you've got going might work for bimbettes and celebutantes. But me? I _work _for a living. So that makes you one of the two things in my world. Either you're the guy that makes my life easier, or the guy that makes my life harder. And trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder, okay?

-Okay, he whispered with a big smile.

-Thank you.

-But, for the record, this "bad boy charm thing" used to fascinate you if I remember correctly.

Beckett chose to ignore him and she slapped a picture on the table.

-Alison Tisdale, daughter of real estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale.

-She's cute.

-And dead, she snapped. Have you ever met her? Book signing, charity event?

-If that's what you want to know, she's not in my little black book.

-What about him? She asked, rolling her eyes. Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer.

-Nope, not in my black book either.

-Mr Castle!

-What? I don't know him! Besides, I usually do bigger claims. But obviously, this has something to do with me? What is it?

-Fisk was found murdered two weeks ago. It didn't hit me until I saw this.

She showed him the picture of Alison Tisdale's body.

-Kate, is this a joke?

-No, Mr Castle. If this was a joke, I wouldn't have come to you. So? Does that look familiar?

-"Flowers for your grave", he whispered.

-And this, she said, taking another picture, is how we found Fisk. Right out "Hell hath no fury".

-Apparently I have a fan.

-Yeah, a very deranged fan.

-I didn't know you were deranged.

-What are you talking about?

-Oh come on Kate! "Hell hath no fury"? This book sucks! How could you read this, only the hardcore groupies read that one!

_Let it go, just let it go Kate. It's not worth it!_

-Do any of those groupies write you letters? Disturbing letters.

-Well, yes, of course, all my fan letters are disturbing, it's an occupational hazard.

-Because in cases like this, we often find out that the killer has, or thinks he has a special...

-Bond with the object of his obsession, added Castle. Yeah, being a mystery writer, I know quite a lot about psychopatic methodologics. Another occupational hazard. And... have you always had such gorgeous eyes?

-Have you always been so stupid?

-Well, actually...

-I guess you won't mind us going through your mail?

-Knock yourself out. Can I get copies of those?

-Copies?

-Yeah, my writer friends would totally be jealous!

-Jealous?

-Yeah, jealous that I have a copycat! You don't understand, in my world, this is just...

-You do realize that people are dead?

-Relax, I'm not asking for the bodies, I just want the photos.

-I think we're done here!

-If you want to make up for lost time, I still live at the loft!

* * *

Half an hour later, Castle was back at his loft.

-Dad, are you okay?

-Yes, Pumpkin, everything is fine...

It was a lie. He had done everything to hide it, but seeing Kate had shaken him.

-Why didn't you tell me that you were still in touch with Kate?

-Why aren't you in bed? It's midnight and toworrow is a school day.

-Are you kidding?! How could I sleep while my father was at the police station! Besides, you haven't answered my question yet.

Rick sighed.

-Fine, I didn't tell you because we are not in touch anymore.

-Then what was she doing at your party? Because, if you stole another police horse, I swear I...

-Alexis, I already told you, I never _stole_ a horse, I _borrowed_ it. And I wasn't arrested, she wanted my help.

-Your help? How could you help her, you haven't seen her in almost 10 years!

-I know. I was actually helping Detective Beckett. I don't think Kate needs anything from me.

-Will you ever tell me what happened?

-If you don't mind, I'll wait until I die, so that you won't be able to be mad at me, okay?

Alexis rolled her eyes.

-So, what did she need your help for?

-Apparently some psycopath has been killing people the way I kill them in my books.

-That's horrible! How do you feel?

-I'm fine, but... it just doens't make any sense!

-Yeah, like a lot of murders...

-No, murder is actually something that makes a lot of sense. There is always a good motive. But this one? The killer chose two of my worst books? Why did this psycopath choose those?

-Probable because he is a psycopath. Come on, it's bedtime. You can figure it out in the morning.

* * *

Tahdah! Did you like it?

What did you think of the interrogation? I found it hard to write.

Review?

XOXO,

ChairCaskett


	4. Interrogations

That night, Kate couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her encounter with Rick. She didn't want to admit it, but she was shaken. She didn't even know if she was happy or not.

Had she missed him? Probably. Had she wanted to shoot him in the interrogation room? Definitely!

She kept thinking about the last time she had seen him. She couldn't even believe that 10 years had gone by.

At this time she was still a student at Stanford, a future lawyer. Or at least, that's what Rick thought, because she knew that she wasn't going to continue. And yet, here they were, 10 years later, pulled back together by a case. Who would have thought?

* * *

At the other side of the town, Rick was also thinking about the events of the night. And he couldn't help smiling.

Kate Beckett.

God, how could he have stopped thinking about her?

He hadn't really forgotten her, but he hadn't thought much about her.

He had given up on her. Right when she had needed him the most, he had let her down.

And now she was this tough and cold lady cop. When had she given up on her dream?

Then reality hit him. He didn't know her. Not anymore.

A few moments before falling asleep, he swore that he was going to do everything he could to reconnect with her.

And who knows, maybe he could also bring her old self back?

* * *

-Grams?

-Alexis, what on earth are you doing up at 2am on a school night? Asked Martha with a voice full of concern.

-I can't sleep...

-Alright kiddo, tell me what's on your mind.

-Grams, do you know what happened between dad and Kate?

-Darling, why all those questions about Kate? What happened? Why am I always the last one to know everything?!

-It's probably because you were too busy "fishing", said Alexis, amused by her grandmother. You know, you can't scare the fish so you have to be very focused and you forget the rest of the world.

-Very funny. But that doesn't answer my question.

-Well, technically, I answered one of your...

-Darling, it's 2am, I'm not in the mood for joking, now tell me what's really going on.

Alexis breathed deeply.

-Fine. I saw her today. At dad's party. I thought she was arresting him when all she wanted was his help. Anyway, she was... different. Like an other person.

-What do you mean?

-Well, you know, she was... She used to be so much fun! And today, she seemed upset. I also noticed that her hair is shorter and...

-Alexis?

-Yeah?

-Look, said Martha, hugging her granddaughter. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, okay? Whatever happened between Katherine and you dad, I'm sure they will fix it. And if they don't... Look, she may be mad at your father, but I don't know why she would be mad at you. So you're free to go and see her and catch up or something. You know where she works, right?

-Is that your way of telling me that I'm bothering you?

-No, that's my way of saying "don't let this eat up at you and go get some sleep". You will have all the time to think about it tomorrow, ok?

-Fine, thanks grams.

-Anytime, kiddo! Just not in the middle of the night.

* * *

_Hi guys, it's me! Yep, I'm still alive!_

_Ok, so... this chapter is short. I know. I'm really ashamed, but I just wanted to post something to show you that I haven't completely forgotten this story. Because I haven't. I just couldn't find time to write, and I have to admit that I had a really hard time writing this chapter._

_Anyway, not much in this chapter, except a few details about the background, but the talk between Alexis and Martha is really important, because it's what will really change the situation._

_Hum, one more thing. I'm not really proud of this chapter, so if you have any suggestions, just leave a review and tell me what you think was bad and I'll change it because I think it's a little confused._

_And a special thank you to the ones who reviewed!_

_I'll try to update more often._

_Xoxo_

_ChairCaskett_


End file.
